Maze Myers
"Hello my name is Maze Myers. I'm what you could call an ambassador to the Silver Hand." - Maze's self introduction to most other characters in most situations. The first thing most people learn about Maze is that you can think of him as a ambassador to the Silver Hand, which then makes people worried because the Silver Hand is a group of assassins. Maze is a members of the original group of player characters and like all members of the original group Maze was forced to work for Sir Remington and The Ebon Ward or else they would be thrown into "The Pit" which would result in their deaths (This arrangement was made before the recordings for it's unknown exactly how it happened or whats so deadly about "The Pit"). Personality Maze is very calm and cool headed even in intense situations where others are panicking or lost in worry. He often speaks in a calm leveled voice that rarely changes in tone to volume. This chill personality seems to come from a emotional detachment to all around him and especially anything he doesn't like. Maze isn't emotionless by any means however as he has show signs of happiness, worry about doing something that could kill him, and various levels of anger. When Maze dose show emotions they are normally held back or at a much lower level then anyone else. When something annoys Maze he treats it with a mix of anger and disregard often delivering a rather nasty insult before walking away and completely ignoring any rebuttal they have. Anger is one of the few emotions that Maze doesn't hold back as much as his other emotions and sometimes shows it in high degrees. Although Maze by no means has anger issues and simple often finds himself in situations that annoy him or dealing with people he dislikes. As a assassin Maze has no problem plotting someones death as with when dealing with Andrin he took Musty down a nearby hall and talked about how they will most likely have to kill her, which Musty agreed to despite not wanting to he also agreed it would be best for the group if they killed Andrin before she turned on them after meeting up with other Keepers. Maze has admitted to disliking and not trusting most "Holy Types"; referring to Paladins, Priests, Clerics, and Inquisitors. Maze even mentioned how he doesn't agree on Suino's, an Inquisitors, moral standing on pretty much anything.The only exception so far is Suino, to which he admitted to her that she's different, and most likely Redpath seeing how him and Maze get along quite well despite Redpath being a cleric. Maze has also shown a bit or regret, although it was toned down by his normal calm leveled voice, when Suino was going to temporarily leave the group and stay at The South Ebon Ward to help with Andrin's resurrection. Maze wanted to make sure she knew that he felt "...at least a little bit remorseful over putting you in a precarious situation." referring to her role in reviving Andrin since he knew she didn't sign up to deal with necromancy and wanted to be out helping people. Equipment Maze's weapons of choice are a spiked chain and 4 custom made compactable javelins, the latter of which were made by and given to him by the The Silver Hand. After a flesh golem broke one and Maze met Berrett, the engineer for the Southern Ebon Ward, Maze got new master work compactable javelins. Maze has also revealed he has a crystal dagger, his first major usage of it was to defend himself from a Dire Frog that was trying to swallow him whole. Biography Pre-Recording Maze Myers went with the rest of the original group of player characters (Which inculded Himself, Musty Macaw, Suino Songfury, Redpath, & Gnash) when they were sent to Belgrin to investigate several disappearances. In Belgrin they found a few undead creatures known as "Hanged Men" that were breaking into peoples houses and kidnapping them. After defeating a group of Hanged Men they following one to the nearby mines, where Musty proceeded to shoot the Hanged Man and Maze finished it off with his Spiked Chain. Episode 1 Triva -Due to Lamp having Maze constantly introduce himself as a member of the silver hand it sometimes leads to trouble. Mainly due to the fact that everyone he meets instantly knows he's an assassin. This was especially troubling during episode 1 when Andrin, an NPC paladin, learned of this fact since Maze blatantly told her and instantly became suspicious and distrusting of Maze. -Maze learned comedy since he was told that's one of the main forms of communication between people. Although a lot of his jokes refer to physical and or slap stick comedy and as such aren't as funny as they should be since he's only telling them. Despite the lack of visual aids Suino almost always breaks out in a laughing fit when she hears Maze's jokes. Out Of Character -Maze's introduction has received mixed responses from the other players. All from them breaking out in laughter to questioning Lamp's logic. Once when the group had come face to face with one of the 6 Judges / Top field leaders of the Keepers, Lord Garen Everlyn, Lamp as Maze said "Hello there." in response to Lord Garen Everlyn's greeting. Arim, another player, spoke up saying "Uh maybe resist the tempation to say f##king ' 'Hello there my name's Maze Myers I'm evil also the Silver hand also The Ebon Ward I have no tact let's go' ' Let's f##king run we're not doing this sh#t again.". With a laugh of her own Lamp agreed and the group chose to run away from the Judge. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}